Remember Me (Kuroko no Basuke love story)
by Utashi
Summary: After a gruesome event, you came back to Japan two years later with most of your memories gone. Memories in which a certain heterochromatic eyed red-head and tsun-tsun brocolli were once in. Will life go on as it is? Or will you finally found out the truth about the 'accident? [Midorima x Reader x Akashi]
1. Prologue: Coming Back

You glanced outside the car's window. The tall buildings and busy intersections passing your way made the scenery. "Manuel? How long till we arrive?" You asked the older gentleman in the driver's seat. "In about 20 minutes my lady." He politely answered. You gave out a weary sigh. Cupping your face with your left hand, you placed an elbow on the window pane to get into a much comfortable position, you stared back outside. You've just came back from England, the place where most of your memories came into view. Funny. You thought to yourself. You can't remember anything about your childhood or even the house where you grew up. Your memories were restored with the help of England's top neurosurgeons and psychiatrists. But none of them ever mentioned anything about your time in Japan. Usually you're not the type to meddle into things and dig out past events that were meant to be forgetten (as your parents have told you every time you asked them about your hometown). But it's your life for crying out loud. There was a nagging feeling inside of you telling you that something was missing. A part of you that you want to rediscover. That was why you came back. To find out what really happened two years ago.

The car stopped briefly on a red light. Your eyes wandered off until they settled on a basketball street court just accross. You felt a familiar yet distant feeling. Anxiously you shifted in yout seat with both hands placed on the window. Your heart was pumping with excitement. 'Wait. What? That's weird.' You thought to yourself. Indeed it was a such an odd behavior since you were raised to be a piano-playing, classical music loving and reserved type of gal and not in the least sporty.. or at least that's what you've been told. And in retrospect, you came to believed that since you could still skillfully play the piano even after the accident. You fell back on your seat trying to calm down.

"Umm.. do you play basketball, Manuel?" You mused, acting as nonchalant as possible.

The old-timer eyed you cautiously through the front mirror, quite taken back from your question "I did back then, miss." He replied, sadness in his voice.

"I see." You didn't say anything further afraid to sound nosy.

"You should rest my lady. It must've been a long day for you." Manuel told you.

"Alright." You replied slouching in your seat but stared back out the window nonetheless. I'm going to find out the truth about everything. You said to yourself with much determination.


	2. Chapter 1: Lucky

Chapter 1

You nervously clutched your backpack, waiting for the car to come to a complete stop. A new school in a foreign country. Foreign to you at least since you had no memory of the place. "Have a good day Miss." Manuel bid you as he held the door open for you. You gave him a nod acting all tough and cool, telling him that everything was alright so he may take his leave. He smiled at you gently, his eyes crinkled on the sides. He extended a hand and handed you a traditional Japanese charm and pat your shoulder lightly. Manuel whose been with you since you were born and has been a father figure, butler and counselor knew you all too well. He knew that beneath your tough exterior lies a gentle and innocent child.

"Thank you." You muttered, embarrassed.

"Do well, miss [first-name]" he told you, getting inside the car again and drove off.

You swallowed hard staring at your new school, the words "Shutokou High School" written in silver plating hang proudly on the entrance gates. You walked briskly with your head held high. Acting calm and collected was one of your special skills. Although deep inside you were cowering, you still managed to put on a tough front. You continued walking through the corridors with much pride earning a good crowd turning your way.

'Darn it, where is it?' You mentally asked yourself, looking around as nonchalantly as you could.

You were lost and you knew it. You could always ask for directions but is to stubborn to do so. Sighing in defeat, you sat on the top of a staircase leading to the second floor. You pulled out your phone from you pocket to check the time "9:30" it read on the screen. you gave out a heavy sigh, first day of school and you were already late.

"Excuse me."

You literally jumped off from your seat as you became aware of the presence of another. Stacks of paper scattered around the area as you clashed with someone. "S-sorry!" You cried out realizing that it was your fault. You helped pick up the pieces of paper and miserably growl under your breath. Things aren't just going your way. After you've collected everything, you handed them back.

"Again, I'm really sorry. W-well you shouldn't have startled me in the first place!" You apologized half-heartedly, embarrassed that you were such a klutz.

"Hmph. Then mind where you're-" the boy stopped midway. His emerald eyes widened in disbelief as if he's seen a ghost. "[First-name]?" He muttered.

"Huh?" You gasped. "H-how did you know my name?!" You pointed an accusing finger at him, concluding that he was a stalker of some sort.

He looked at you, suprised by your sudden outburst. He felt his heart sank. You didn't remember him. Midorima held his head down, speculating that the rumors from 2 years ago were true. 'She doesn't remember anything... she doesn't remember me.'

"I.. I... am a fan of your work." He stuttered, making up an excuse.

You felt your face heat up. What the hell did I just do?! He was just a fan! "O-oh.." you scratched the side of your cheek with a finger "T-thank you."

To make things clearer, you were not just a piano-playing type of girl. Heck you were a prodigy and has launched numerous albums and perfomed on-stage concerts around the world way back in middle school. You were at the height of your career when the 'accident' happened.

"Umm... I'm already running late so it was nice to meet you." you tried to escape.

"Midorima. Shintarou."

You arched an eyebrow.

"My name." He told you, hoping that it may somehow spark a memory.

You gaped an 'O'. He was introducing himself. Minding your manners, you extended him a hand and stood up straight "It was very nice to meet you Midorima-kun." You smiled at him politely. Midorima took your hand in his and shook it carefully. It was like meeting a complete stranger. He gripped your hand tighter, tempted to pull you into a hug. You flushed slightly, realizing that a good thrity seconds has passed and he still hasn't let go. You gently pulled your hand from him and gave him an awkward laugh. "Best be going along." You told him and turned around in your heels.

"... you're lost." You heard him say without a trace of humor.

You puffed your cheeks and turned to face him again "No. I'm not." You lied to him snobbishly.

You saw a slight glint in his eyes for a brief second before he crossed his arms and looked at you directly without saying anything. You felt your stomach churn under his gaze. Finally you sighed and gave him a nod. Midorima shook his head slightly and slowly made his way towards you "Baka." He muttered under his breath. 'Her memories may be gone but she's still the same idiot' The green-haired teenager thought to himself.

"What class are you in?" He inquired.

"Oh! Umm.. 1-1." You quickly told him.

"Hmph. Follow me."

Submitting to others is not really your cup of tea, but there you were.. following Midorima around like a lost puppy. 'He's really tall..' you noted. You kept staring at his features, his dark green hair tousled into a messy do and some bandages are wrapped around his slender fingers. Even with his uniform on, you can still clearly see his muscular built.

His head turns slightly to you and raised an eyebrow. "What?" He demanded.

You stitched your hands together "I wasn't staring or anything like that... baka." You hissed at him.

A playful smile begins to tug on the corner of his lips "Whatever." He retorted returning his gaze infront.

"Here's your classroom." He announced as he stopped in his tracks.

"T-thanks." You almost whispered.

"Next time, just ask for directions." He scolded you and slid the door open. He walked inside calmly and began talking to the teacher. "Sensei, there's a student outside." Midorima informed her then glanced back at you.

You felt a lump forming in your throat. "Oh! The new student!" The teacher perked up upon seeing your face. "Come in! Come in!" She motioned you. Well at least she doesn't seem to be upset of you being late the first day. "Class, this [Last-name] [First-name]." She announced.

You settled both your hands to the side and bowed politely "It's nice to meet you all." You managed to say the words without staggering.

"Wow. She's pretty!"

"Hey isn't she the famous pianist?"

"Yes! She is! I heard that she'd be staying in Japan but I didn't expect her to be our classmate!"

The excitement of the class was barely hard to manage. "[Last name]-chan, you may seat infront of Midorima-kun." The teacher told you rather loudly to over come the noise.

"Midorima?" You repeated.

"He's the one sitting at the back by the window." The teacher told you.

You gave her a nod and started walking towards your seat, a few people still chattering about you. You pulled the chair with ease and slid in gracefully. The teacher continued with her lecture (which was briefly interrupted when you showed up). She seems so absorbed in her own little world that she doesn't really notice the lack of participation and attention of1 the class.

You sighed and decided it was safe to talk "You didn't tell me we were in the same class." You whispered to Midorima behind you.

"You didn't ask." He simply answered adjusting his glasses.

You sighed at how hard it was to keep a decent conversation with him "Anyway, thanks for showing me the way." You told him genuinely and gave a cheeky grin.

Midorima's face flushed slightly. He looked away and held his face in his hand. "Whatever."

"Alright. Alright. Mr. Grumpy pants." You settled back into your chair briefly before you glanced at him again, unable to hold the urge. "Know what? You should really work on your people skills." You mocked him.

Midorima raised an eyebrow, his face a mix of amusement and irritation. "Hmph. So should you." He retorted. 'This sounds familiar. ' he commented to himself. Unknowingly to you, you had said the exact same thing the first time you met him when you were kids. Midorima couldn't help but smirk.

"What's so funny?" You puffed your cheeks.

"Nothing." He stated plainly, getting back to his usual self.

"Hmph. Well-" You were about to end your conversation with him when something caught your eyes.

"Woah. What a coincidence! I have the same mr. Froggy at home." You pointed out towards the cute little statue on his desk.

Midorima's eyes widen. " R-really now." the thought not really surprising since he was the one who gave it to you in the first place.

"Ehh~ So you're into these stuff as well." You thought out loud, unware that the one whom you're conversing with had his mind already drifting to the 'good old days'.

'Today's lucky item...' he slightly smiled at the idea. His gaze now fixated on you, not really listening to all your yabberring about your animal collection and the likes.

'Very lucky indeed.'


	3. Chapter 2: Not so Simple-Minded

A/N: Again, I do not own Kuroko no Basuke nor the pictures I've posted! Akashi to come along in the next chapters! Stay tuned! :)

Don't forget to favorite/follow and leave a comment!

Reviews are much appreciated! :D I'm very open to constructive criticism or just a simple hey-I-like-this-story (and the likes). I really want to know what you guys think! :3

* * *

_He sat still on the luxurious cream-colored, leather sofa, the sound of his steady breathing filled the room. Perking up the little blue book to his face, he continued reading the same page over and over again trying to distract himself. "What's taking her so long?" He mumbled to himself before irking uncomfortably in his seat. He pushed his glasses up and momentarily set the book aside. His eyes scanned his surrounding, painting of all sorts decorated the living area, the walls were covered with green velvet and the polished marble beneath his feet shine marvelously. He had already been to this house numerous of times yet the place still seems surreal. Getting to his feet, the twelve-year old Midorima quietly approached the grand piano standing proudly in the middle of the room. He pressed the one of the white bars ever so lightly, producing a high-pitched sound vibrating throughout the room._

"_Shin-ta-rou~" A sing songy voice called out to him._

_Midorima quickly turned on his heel, recognizing the voice. A slight red blush creeping on his cheeks."[First-name], finally."_

"_Goume! Goume! Mrs. Yvonne made me practice a lot!" She whined, rubbing her aching fingers._

_He sighed and carefully took her hands, massaging them gently as he gazes on the floor hiding his flushed face. "W-well, your recital's next week so you really have to practice." He told her a matter-of-factly. _

"_Hai…" She nodded exhaustedly._

"_Oh! Wait! Your basketball tryouts!" She exclaimed as she remembered why her best friend was there in the first place._

_Midorima let go of her hands and adjusted his glasses "I'm late." He stated annoyed._

"_Ahhh! I'm really sorry Shintarou!" She yelped grabbing his hand in hers as they dashed out towards the door._

_The back and forth squeaking sound when rubber meets the wooden floor of a basketball court made the little boy's heart pound faster. He watched as another boy his age jumped flawlessly and shot the ball right in. _

"_Shin-chan? You okay?" [Last-name] worriedly snapped him out of his daze. _

_Midorima glanced at her then back to the red-head boy standing on the center of the court. "Yeah."_

"_Don't worry! I promised didn't I? I'll be here for you." She smiled at him squeezing his hand. "Always."_

_Midorima felt a sudden surge of heat travel to his face, "Whatever." He snapped at her harshly yet decided not to remove his hand from her comfort._

"_Good work, Akashi! NEXT!" The coach called over._

_Midorima quickly stood up, he glanced briefly at [Last-name], his eyes searching assurance in hers. She gave him a thumbs up and mouthed 'Good luck' to him. The green-haired boy finally gaining back his strength gave her a determined nod and walked towards the center of the court._

'_I promise.'_

'_I'll be here for you.'_

_The words rang loudly in his ears as he took his stance._

'_Always.'_

* * *

"Hmmm... what to choose?" You asked yourself earnestly, browsing the numerous flyers pinned on the enormous board which was conveniently located next to the faculty room. Club registrations were still apparently open despite the fact that it was already the second semester. Standing on tip toe, you grabbed the piece of paper on the topmost. You grinned happily as you read what was written.

_'Music club open to new members'_ the words made you smile. Music and you go perfectly together no doubt about that. You clasped the paper in your hands excitedly and turned around only to bump with someone. You narrowed your eyes and lift up your gaze. "Tsk. You're good at standing in people's way." You told him.

Midorima gave you a cold stare "Me? I think not. It's you who's been bumping into me since yesterday."

You rolled your eyes at him and sarcastically swung your hands infront of you. "Right. Right. It's my fault."

"And what is that?" He snatched the paper out of your hands, ignoring you and began reading it.

"Hey! That's mine!" You cried and jumped up, trying to get it back. Your attempts fell short as you were nothing compared to his height.

"Music club?" He frowned handing you back the flyer.

You cocked an eyebrow "What?"

"You promised." he whispered unable for you to hear.

You looked at him quizzically, kinda weirded out by the sight of Midorima talking to himself.

The teenage boy heavily sighed "Nothing." He muttered under his breath and took his leave.

You stood there motionless not really sure what was going on, "O-okay... bye!" You quickly said walked out the other way.

Midorima continued walking, his face etched with a mixture of disappointment and nostalgia. "She doesn't remember." He mindlessly told himself. The thought of [Last-name] having amnesia as haunt him ever since you went away and yesterday's encounter made his suspicions clear. You really didn't remember anything. Distracted from his thoughs, Midorima didn't notice the brunette waving frantically at him with a silly grin on his face.

"OI! SHIN-CHAN!"

Midorima quickly looked up. His subconscious imagining a softer and higher pitched voice that belonged to none other than [Last-name] that called out his name only to find that it was obviously not you.

"What do you want?" He asked Takao not really interested in what it was the brunette needed.

"Just saying hi~! Wanna hangout?" Takao replied, snaking his arms on Midorima's shoulder.

The latter male smacked Takao's arms away in disgust, "Tch." He clicked his tongue.

"That's so tsun-tsun Shin-chan!" Takao teased.

Midorima gave him a dark glare "Go bother someone else."

"Sigh. Why are you so cruel?" Takao pouted.

"Because you're annoying." He replied plainly.

"Hai. Hai. I get it. I'll leave you alone." Takao put up his hands admitting his loss. "Maybe [Last-name]-chan will spend time with me." He muttered that last part but Midorima still managed to hear it.

"What? [Last-name]-chan?" He repeated before dangerously making his way towards Takao. "And why would [First-name]… I mean [Last-name] spend time with you?! Are you two dating?!" He shouted at Takao furiously rocking both his shoulders violently.

"Heh?" Takao's jaw dropped, bewildered by his teammate aggressiveness. "C-can't I hang out with a f-fellow classmate?" He stuttered, scratching the back of his head nervously. He hasn't seen Midorima all worked up like this, even in a basketball match. And that's really saying something.

Midorima finally let go, realizing that it was VERY stupid of him to entertain the idea of the two dating. She just came back yesterday, right? So she wouldn't date anyone she just met… right? "Sorry." He apologized, quickly averting eye contact.

"Oh. Ho. Ho." Takao mused, getting an idea. "Are you jealous?"

"W-what?!"

"You are. Aren't you?" The brunette pushed further.

"S-shut up!" Midorima hid his face in his hand, hoping that it would somehow mask his red face.

"Aww~!" Takao suddenly placed his arms over his shoulders again. "No need to be jealous Shin-chan! No girl will ever stand between our friendship!"

Midorima's shoulders slumped back in relief. He silently thank the heavens for Takao's ineptitude. He adjusted his glasses and moved out from the brunette's grasp and started walking away.

"S-shin-chan! Wait up!" Takao called out to him. "Tch. Shintarou. Tsundere as always." He shook his head disapprovingly at the sight of him walking out.

"Heh. Shin-chan likes the new girl eh?" His words laced with amusement. "Maybe I'll use my cupid magic on those two."

See, Midorima? Takao is never as simple minded as you thought him out to be.


	4. Chapter 3: First love confession?

A/N: I decided to make the chapters shorter for easier viewing :)

* * *

You sat timidly on the side benches, constantly shifting in your seat uncomfortably. For some reason, Takao insisted that you came to the gym after school. Remembering back to yesterday's event when the brunette came crashing into your music club practice and how he shamelessly knelt down before you asking you to come to the school's gym tomorrow afternoon, it set so many questions in your mind. The commotion had the other club members explode into adrenaline-filled teenagers as if witnessing a love story unfold before their very eyes.

_"He's going to confess!" _

_"[Last-name] is really quite popular isn't she?"_

_"Definitely! Gosh [Last-name]-chan you have every boy in this school falling head over heels!" _

You could still remember the boisterous discussion your classmates had this morning.

"Head over heels huh?" you repeated.

Of course it was an exaggerated statement you thought to yourself. Admiration for skills and admiration inkling to romance are two very different things.

"[First-name]-chan!" Your thoughts decapitated at the familiar voice.

You looked up to see Takao in his basketball uniform. He had his usual goofy smile which sent butterflies into your stomach. Was he going to confess? Why it's only been two weeks since you came into this school! You barely knew each other! Were you going to entertain the idea of dating him? You were blushing madly at the thoughts racing through your mind, yet you were unaware of such phenomenon.

"[First-name]-chan?" The brunette called you causing you to shot up from your seat too quickly.

"Hai?!" You stuttered.

Takao gave you a confused look. "You okay?"

"Y-yes. I'm alright."

"Well anyway, thanks for coming. Umm…" He paused for awhile, eyes averted.

Your stomach starts to churn. This is it. Gosh darn it. You were nervous. This was going to be your first confession!

"Umm…" The male cleared his throat. "Will you…" he paused yet again.

The anticipation was making you nauseous.

"Will you got out with Shin-chan?"

"Eh?" You muttered under your breath.

He came to ask you to go out with Midorima. That was way bizarre. As if he could read your mind, Takao quickly put both hands defensively.

"Wait! It's not what you think!" he quickly said. "You see I got these tickets for a show. Shin-chan and I were originally planning to go but something came up and I won't be able. So will you please go with Shin-chan this Saturday? He was really looking forward to it." He further explained, a devious glint in his eyes.

Your heart sank. You weren't really into the brunette but your friends' teasing had your hopes up for nothing. Oh well, so much for your first confession. Manning up to the challenge at hand and not wavering to let the male see through your pained eyes, you put on your best smile.

"Well I don't have plans this weekend so why not?" you agreed.

"That's great! Here's your ticket! Meet him at the train station. 10 am." He enthusiastically thrusts the paper into your hands.

_'Everything's according to plan' _Takao happily commented to himself as he waved you goodbye.


	5. Chapter 4: Not a date

A/N: Hi! So I've decided to write shorter chapters for easier viewing! :D Again, I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and the pictures I've posted. The plot of this fanfic, however, is mine so please don't go copying my ideas.  
Don't forget to comment, favorite and follow! :D

* * *

You glanced at the mirror, fairly contented at the reflection staring back at you. _This should be fine. _You sighed. It wasn't a date, you reminded yourself. You were just going to fulfill a friend's request. The thought slumping you once more into the ground. Could your pride be any more trampled on? You sighed once more, remembering your silly assumption. Well at least you had something to do this morning so maybe it won't be that bad after all.

You decided to wear your pink floral dress and white sweater. You set your hair down, a thing you don't normally do when in school, grabbed your satchel and set off. At a distance you already caught a glimpse of the dark-green haired teenager. He wore a gray checkered sweater vest and black pants. It was the first time you saw him not in his school uniform and in all honesty, the sight of him sent your heart fluttering. He was constantly glancing at his watch, obviously irritated.

"H-hey." You were the first to call out.

Midorima quickly turned to you as if he was surprised to see you. You met his eyes for a brief moment before he broke contact and hid his face using his hand.

"W-what are you doing here?" He coldly asked you, his voice shaky.

"Huh? Didn't Takao tell you?" You questioned him.

"Tell me what?!" He growled, angrily hiding his blushing face further. The beautiful sight that was you is apparently too much for him to handle.

"He told me to come here in his stead." You managed to say through gritted teeth. The boy was certainly trying your patience.

"So that's what he meant." Midorima said to himself almost inaudible.

"Eh?"

"Nothing." He brushed off.

Midorima gave out a heavy sigh before adjusting his glasses. He then turned around and started walking away.

_"He's walking out on me?!"_ Your head was fuming and it took all your will power not to scream your pants off.

"Are you coming or not?" he suddenly called out to you, briefly turning his head towards your direction.

"Huh?"

Midorima shook his head disapprovingly. "We're going to be late if you keep spacing out like that." He told you, his annoyance evident in his expression.

"S-sorry." You apologized, running to his side.

You walked behind him at arm's length, your eyes glued to the pavement you walked on. Of course, it was a quiet walk. "Yet oddly comfortable" you told yourself.

"Sorry if that stupid Takao made you come today." Midorima spoke, his back still turned away from you.

"It's alright. I had no plans anyway." You told him.

You both were consumed into silence once more until you've reached your destination.

"Ticket." Midorima held out his hand.

You shuffled through your bag and gave it to him. Midorima handed the tickets to the man waiting by the door then ushered you inside the planetarium.

"Here hold on." He offered you his arm once inside.

You gawked at him mindlessly. _"Is this person really Midorima? So he can be a gentleman sometimes huh?" _You commented to yourself, trying your best not to smile.

He noticed the silly grin spreading through your face, causing a stain of pink to appear on his cheeks.

"You're clumsy and if you injure yourself here, it will be my responsibility." He harshly snapped at you.

You gave out a heavy sigh, the gentle Midorima was gone and back is the cold tsun-tsun broccoli. You still decided to grab onto him and the sudden jolt made Midorima fluster. You felt him stiffen under your grasp.

You somehow found your way towards your seat, and within five minutes the show began. The planetarium was quite empty, the gleeful voice of the narrator over the microphone and background music whilst the view up above entices the audience.

"Wow this is amazing!" You beamed, admiring the stars twinkling above you.

Unknowingly, you were still holding onto Midorima, whose gaze were not fixated on the wonders above but to the one beside him.

"Hey isn't this great?" You inquired and attempted to look his way but locked eyes with him instead.

"Y-yeah. Great." Midorima stuttered looking up, his heart racing. 


	6. Chapter 5: Continuation

Okay, I think the shorter-chapter-thingy won't work… So yeah, I'm gonna write this the way I TRULY (whut?) write my fanfics~! HAHAHA! Sorry for the lack of updates! I AM REALLY SORRY! T.T I've been very busy, with all the graduation requisites and such… anyway! Kuroko no Basuke's season 3 is out! Yey! :D

Hope ya'll enjoy this chapter! ^.^

FUN FACTS ABOUT OUR FAVORITE CARROT-TAN:

Midorima Shintarou's jersey number back in his Teiko days was 7.

He loves red bean soup.

The broccoli bastard likes to listen to classical music PLUS-

He plays the piano! 3 OwO *swoons*

(REFERENCE: Kuroko no Basuke wiki)

* * *

_The young Midorima sighed for what seems like the thousandth time, tapping his feet impatiently. "She's late. Again." He said to himself. The cold breeze of the winter night nipping under his nose made the boy shudder, he pulled his jacket tighter attempting to warm himself up. "D-darn i-it. S-So c-cold." He continued to grumble under his breath when suddenly a pair of small hands round him up to his waist from his back._

"_Surprise!" she cried out happily, playfully burying her face in his jacket._

"_S-stop that!" Midorima demanded, his body gaining heat from embarrassment._

_The girl giggled in response, finally letting him go. She unzipped her bag quietly and brought out the present she had spent the last five days making. "Congratulations on getting in the basketball team Shin-chan~!" She told him as she handed him the box._

_He gladly took it in his hands, holding back a smile. He pulled on the ribbon to open the box revealing an obviously handmade jersey that says "Midorima 07" on the back. He held the jersey to his chest, it was obviously too small and distorted at some point. But although it was totally useless, for him it was a treasure worth keeping._

"_U-hum. … Thanks." He told her as naturally and as 'not-caring-at-all' as he could to which the girl responded with another hug, this time encircling her arms around his chest._

"_Shin-chan! Stop being so grumpy all the time!" She teased._

_Midormia stiffened under her grasp but soon subdued to the warmth. "Heh." He smirked finally responding to the hug. "Thank you." He repeated himself, this time genuinely from his heart._

* * *

"Thanks for a wonderful time Midorima-kun!" You bowed slightly, gesturing the end of the so called 'request from Takao to accompany Midorima and not totally a date' get together.

The green-haired teenager coughed slightly, turning his head to the side. "Do you like cakes?"

"Huh?" You responded. He was totally ignoring your earlier statement. You scratched your cheek which was already tainted pink. _Is he trying to 'extend' this… umm… get together?_ You thought to yourself.

"There's a café around the corner that sells strawberry cakes. They have a sale today, you get one free for every red bean soup purchase." He explained (more like blurted out in haste)

"Oh… W-would you like to go there?" You asked him absentmindedly earning an annoyed grunt from your male companion.

"I-I mean. W-wow. I'd like to go there. Would you accompany me?" You retracted your earlier question.

Somehow you were more and more getting used to his 'tsundere' (as Takao describe it) personality. Basically, just don't ever push him to a corner and you'll be fine.

"Hmph. Whatever." He finally seems to relax.

_Is this how men usually behave in 'get together/s'? _You sighed to yourself. Somehow you find the answer to your rhetorical question quite clearly and it exhausts you by just thinking about it. "Right! Let's get going then!" You huffed, shaking away the negative thoughts that ran through your mind.

This time you walked side by side in comfortable silence. You scanned your surrounding briefly. The sun was almost setting over the horizon and the once crowded streets were now gradually getting empty. You glanced over to Midorima whose straight gaze ahead did not falter. Somehow you felt nostalgic. It was as if the person beside you was someone whom you knew all your life. You returned your gaze to the front shaking off the feeling.

_Impossible. _You thought to yourself.

"Oi. Don't space out." Midorima snapped you out of your thoughts.

"S-sorry." You quickly apologized realizing that you've arrived at your destination.

He held the door open for you, which sent your heart racing. You STILL couldn't get over the fact that MIDORIMA SHINTAROU could be a gentleman if he wants to. A perky waitress came up to you and seated you both to a table near the window.

"So what will you two love birds be having?" The waitress chimed, holding her pen and notebook up.

"Red bean soup." Midorima replied, not at all bothered by the label the cheeky waitress just gave the both of you.

"And for the lovely lady?" Her attention now directed to you.

"Umm… just the free strawberry cake that comes with the bean soup." You smiled.

Midorima looked at you as if you're some kind of an idiot. He knitted his eyebrows before adjusting his glasses. "Order whatever you want."

"Huh?"

"Just give her a blueberry parfait and ice tea." He sighed.

"Alrighty then! One red bean soup, a special parfait and ice tea!" The waitress repeated.

Midorima shook his head signaling the red-haired server to leave in which she complied and dashed over to the kitchen.

"But I thought we were here for the free cake." You inquired not really getting the gist of the situation.

"Hmph." Was his only response.

You sighed once more and decided to pipedown. Boys are really confusing.

* * *

EXTRA SCENE:

It was already dark out when you stepped out of the café. You actually enjoyed his company, even though you did MOST of the talking during your conversations. You pulled out your cellphone from your bag and pressed call to Manuel (your butler) to have him pick you up.

"I'll walk you home." Midorima intervened before Manuel could even pick up your call.

"It's alright." You smiled at him.

He just gave you a straight face look. You sighed falling into his piercing eyes. "All right. All right." He smiled briefly and you wondered if it was whether your eyesight was failing you or it was really a genuine smile.

"Did you just smiled?" You teased him and attempted to put on a straight face (in which you couldn't so you ended up with a silly grin on your face.)

"Baka." He countered, giving you a "chop" on the head.

* * *

FREEBIE:

Midorima walked into his room, he couldn't hold back the grin spreading through his face. Today's events were just bliss. He missed [Last-name] so much and he'd give up any day just to spend time with her again like they did back then. He opened the lights and walked infront of his trophy case. The jersey that [Last-name] made him back in middle school in the center of it all was encased in a glass cover. He ran his fingers on it lovingly a nostalgic smile on his face.

He flopped down on his bed and opened his phone. There was a text message from Takao. He sighed and pressed okay to see the contents.

_Yo Shin-chan! How did it go? ^-^_

His eyebrows twitched. How could he forget? Takao planned this all along. He debated whether or not to teach the brunette a lesson about playing cupid but in the end decided not to. After all, he owes him his gratitude.

* * *

A/N: And there you go! Hehehe :3 Akashi to come out in the next chapter! PROMISE! :D

Don't forget to comment, favorite and follow~! :D


	7. Chapter 6: His Empress

**[6] His Empress**

Ta-da~! I know I'm taking too much time to update my stories, and for that I beg for your forgiveness and understanding. Thank you! And with much love, I present to you Chapter 6! Enjoy!

\- Utashi

* * *

"_Nice work! That would be all for today!" The coach blew his whistle, signaling the end of practice._

_[Last-name] playfully swayed her feet that was hanging midway as she sat on the bleachers, humming to herself. She had been waiting patiently for a certain green-haired boy to eat lunch with her. She gave him an enthusiastic wave, a huge grin plastered on her face. Midorima, who stood across the court, scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. Though he wouldn't admit it, he was ecstatic that she came to watch him practice every day._

_"Neh, Midorima. Your girlfriend's here again." One of his teammates teased._  
_  
"Shut up. She's not my girlfriend." He responded grumpily adjusting his glasses.  
_  
_"Ehh~ Is that so?" his teammates continued._  
_  
He didn't say anything back as to avoid further discussion, instead he hurriedly packed his things and jog towards the girl waiting for him. _  
_  
"Shin-chan! Mama made your favorite today!" She perked up opening the jumbo size bento box._  
_  
Midorima sat next to her, a towel draped around his shoulders. He pulled out his own lunch box from his bag then handed it to her. "Mother also prepared something for you."_  
_  
"Hehe! I'll have to thank her later~" She smiled, eyeing the delicacies before her. "Here Shin-chan! Say aaaahhhh~!" [Last-name] picked the octopus shaped sausage using her chopsticks and began feeding the lad, earning some snickering from the bystanders remaining inside._  
_  
"B-baka. S-stop that." Midorima shyly looked away, but nonetheless took bite of it after a few seconds._  
_  
"Shin-chan, that boy has been staring at us." [Last-name] whispered to Midorima._  
_  
The green-haired boy followed her gaze, settling his eyes on a red-haired boy leaning beside the double doors of the gym. "Akashi?" He murmured._  
_  
"Hello! You want to join us?" [Last-name] called out._  
_  
The so-called Akashi simply smiled and made his way towards the other two. [Last-name] eyed the boy carefully as he took a seat next to her. "I think I've seen you somewhere before…." She started, racking her brain for some answers._  
_  
Akashi gave out a chuckle "Indeed we have met-during one of your concerts."_  
_  
"OH! Now I remember! Akashi Seijuro, right?" the girl brightened offering him some food._  
_  
The red-haired boy nodded, taking a hold of an onigiri. "I'm glad you remember, [Last-name]-san." _  
_  
Midorima, feeling a little out of place with the constant exchange of the two, cleared his throat earning the attention of the girl beside him. [Last-name] lightly jumped from her seat, obviously forgetting to do some introductions._  
_  
"Shin-chan! This is Akashi-kun. He's a violinist who played with me during a concert." The girl then turned towards the other boy. "Akashi-kun, this is Shin-chan. My best friend growing up."_

_The two boy exchanged glances before turning their attention to the beaming girl between them. "Heh. Well, I guess you two know each other already, being teammates and all." She stated the obvious before taking a bite of her own lunch._

* * *

You stepped outside the music room quite worn out. There was actually no club activities today so you decided to practice playing the piano there instead, since you can't concentrate at home. Your parents arrived the other day and since then they kept annoying you with useless attempts to get you back to England. Each time they asked you why you rather stay in Japan rather than to go back to your r_eal _home, you just used the excuse that you wanted to know more about your heritage. They argued that your little side trip will really put a dent on your music career so you agreed to held concerts at local theaters every now and then.

After locking the door to the music room, you spun on your heels and continued walking. As you round up the corner, you saw Midorima with Takao, the former male seems pissed off about something.

"Come on Shin-chan! Don't be a sour puss." You could hear Takao's mocking voice.

Midorima gave a huff, before crossing his arms. "For the last time, NO."

"There's no harm to it. It's just a walk." Takao insisted.

"Stop involving me with all your shenanigans. Nanodayo." The latter male growled.

Thinking that it wasn't nice to eavesdrop, you decided to go on without getting noticed. You tiptoed quietly walking past them and towards the stairs, only to have your cover blown.

"[Last-name]-chan! Perfect timing!" Takao called out to you.

You turned slowly, clutching the reigns of your backpack tightly. "Ahh… yes?"

Takao made his way towards you, flinging his arms around your shoulders. "You're going home right? Want to walk with us?" he casually asked.

You rose an eyebrow in confusion, were they just talking about that awhile ago? You look towards Midorima who was clearly not impressed by the scene in front of him. His piercing eyes made you shudder. Apparently Takao also felt this sudden chill so he immediately withdrew his hands from you.

"Ehe. S-so? How about it?" The brunette nervously shifted his attention towards you, trying to break free from Midorima's steely gaze.

"Sigh. It's alright if you don't want to. Don't listen to this idiot." Midorima intercepted whilst adjusting his glasses.

"Well, we live in the same neighborhood, so I guess it's alright." You answered innocently.

Takao's eyes widened at the news. "You guys live in the same neighborhood?" he repeated.

Midorima gave out a loud cough, quite flustered that you brought out the topic.

"Ehh~ Shin-chan's been to your house?" Takao directed the question to you, yet he managed to throw the latter a mischievous smile.

"He walked me home last time, after our date." You quickly covered your mouth, realizing what you have just said. Your eyes darted to where Midorima was only to find him blushing madly, unable to make eye contact.  
Meanwhile, Takao broke out into a cheeky grin, as you galloped helplessly like a little goldfish.

"I-I-I mean! Get together! Get together, yes." You retracted your earlier statement. Your face burning. You weren't entirely sure why you just said that. Didn't you already told yourself that _it _was nothing like a date? You just filled in a friend's spot because he can't go. Nothing more than that.

"Ahh… Of course. Of course." The brunette patted you on the back, still with that weird smile on his face. "Anyway! I just realize that I need to do something urgent. I'll leave Shin-chan to walk you home." He tried his best to not to burst into silly fits of laughter. "Since he already knows the way… heh heh." He whispered side ways to Midorima who was still out of it.

"Huh?" You muttered confused as to what was happening.

"See you tomorrow!" Takao winked at you before running off to the other direction.

After the other male was out of view, you nervously turned your attention to the one still fidgeting with his glasses. Afraid you might say something to upset him further, you decided to keep silent. You stood there frozen, unable to breathe normally. Time seems to pass by so slowly. And after what it appears to be like an eternity, Midorima was the one to first speak.

"L-Let's just forget that nonsense." He quietly told you.

You felt your heart sank, somewhat. Truth be told, you were starting to see the boy in a new light. But from his side, you're guessing that he wasn't at all interested. "Sure. No problem." You tried to hide your disappointment.

He gave out a throaty cough "I'll walk you home." He finally told you, avoiding another awkward silence.

You nodded weakly before following him down the flight of stairs.

* * *

The walk back home was a quiet one. Neither of you had said anything since you left school. You were still daunted by how fast he shot you down. 'Let's just forget that nonsense' he says. And just when you were thinking that maybe you got a chance out of this romance thing, with the tsundere Midorima nonetheless. After your little _get together_, you honestly felt a strong connection towards him, so you couldn't help but think that maybe it wasn't such bad idea to date him. Then again, you haven't known the guy for that long therefore what you were feeling was probably just because of the sudden surge of hormonal imbalance in your system. It was must be just the 'teenager' in you that made you delusional. Somehow, that explanation lifted up your spirits.

_Maybe it was just too soon._ You smiled to yourself at your logical conclusion.

"Something wrong?" He suddenly spoke up.

"N-nothing." You quickly answered.

The both of you continued walking when suddenly a book came flying towards your direction. Hitting Midorima square on the face.

"Are you alright?!" You quickly moved in front of him.

"What the—?" Midorima picked up the book that was just thrown at him before looking back to see the source. His eyes widened as he stared into a familiar set of heterochromatic ones.

"Akashi." He whispered lowly.

"So. You were planning to hide this from me, Shintaro?" The red haired male began slowly, his voice laced with much venom. He dangerously made his way towards you before he pulled you forcefully to his side.

Midorima gave Akashi an evil look, but made no move to take you back. You could feel the tension rising between the two men with each minute passing. They were just staring at each other furiously, their eyes burning with rage.

"E-excuse me?" You decided to speak up.

Your voice seems to have snapped them both into reality.

Akashi stared at you intently as you stared back into his eyes. You noticed the abnormal color of his orbs but decided not to comment about it. His presence was enough to drain your strength. He was just so intimidating. You felt as if your knees were cowering just from staring in his eyes alone.

"Sorry, but who are you?" you managed to ask him.

The bottom of his lips twitched into a sour frown at your question, his grip on you became tighter. You wince slightly at the sudden amount of pressure before sending Midorima a helpless look. The green-haired man balled his hands into fists, almost tempted to pull you away from his former captain.

Akashi was silent for a moment before he let go of your wrist. He adjusted himself, regaining his composure as he spoke in a voice that somehow made it look like he was confused. "Good day." He retreated quickly leaving you bewildered. You turned to Midorima who was now standing beside you. You were slightly annoyed by the fact that he didn't came to rescue you awhile back but decided not to dwell on that. He seems to be acquainted by the other boy so you decided to ask him.

"Who was that?"

He just gave you a scornful look, "You should just figure that on your own." And with that he left you standing alone a few blocks from your house, even more lost than you already were.


End file.
